Happy Nude Year Everyone!
by The Digger
Summary: A supplement to Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style. Anko throws a New Year's party for the ninja academy. Oneshot.


**Just because I'm cool like that, I'm making a SE:AMS New Year's special XD! This is NOT canon to the series, so this is not a continuation to the previous chapter. Anyway, let the games begin!**

**P.S. Sorry if it's a day late ^^ Or, really a few hours late for New Year's Day.**

**P.P.S. To avoid confusion with the main story, this New Year's special has been made its own separate oneshot.  
**

Even though most of the students at the ninja academy had families to go to for new year's celebration, Anko Mitarashi, sex education teacher, proposed a special new year's party that all students and staff (except Suzume) were invited to.

"Paartayy!" Anko cried out when almost everyone invited was accounted for. Though, everyone was dead silent as they looked around at the set-up of Anko's party. She had turned the entire ninja academy into a free-for-all party zone, all of the lights dimmed, and several of the classrooms set up for... provocative purposes. Currently, Anko was chugging a bottle of sake, wearing nothing but a mesh body suit.

"What?" Anko shrugged, putting down the bottle. "You guys look like you've never seen a party before."

"If students are involved, then alcohol should not be served..." Tokunosuke stated.

"Ah, shut up. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Anko scoffed, pouring some sake down the headmaster's throat. "Alright, everyone. Two rules for this party, and only two: One, fighting's allowed, but no killing, dismemberment, or killing. And two, do whatever the fuck you feel like! Go nuts!"

The adults shrugged and poured themselves some sake or wine, while the kids simply stirred about awkwardly.

"Oh, come on!" Anko groaned. "I said you can do whatever you want, but what fun is it if you're all so quiet? What is this, a funeral?"

"What do you want us to do?" one of the students asked, confused.

"Let your hair down! Make some noise! Go crazy! Live a little!" Anko shouted irritably. "If you guys are too dull to kick this party, then as my first order as party host..." Anko then walked up to the crowd of students, grabbed Emi, and planted a firm, sexual kiss on her lips, which Emi started returning.

"Now let's get some music going!" And with those words, very fast-paced dance music started playing, and, being an oldie the adults were familiar with, the teachers started to dance a little, some of the students joining in. Ino, under the impression that her sensei was speaking literally, let her hair down from its long ponytail.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Anko called, pointing to her. "Ah, they're here!"

Sure enough, several women who were obviously neither teacher nor student burst in; Naruko in a very provocative corset and panties that she normally wore to work, Yuko and Miho, who were each donned only in bikinis, a very tall, dark, muscular woman in a tight spandex sports bra and shorts, and Onnasuki, who was in her birthday suit.

"Um... who exactly are these women?" Iruka asked awkwardly.

"They're our entertainment for tonight." Anko grinned. "Oh, don't be stupid!" She added to an objecting teacher. "They're almost adults now. Let them have a little fun."

"Whoahoho!" Kiba gasped, his nose bleeding at the sight of the sexy women before him.

"Any lesbians in this room?" Onnasuki shouted out. "Anyone I can make a lesbian out of?" She asked playfully.

"Enjoy the show!" Anko smiled as Naruko climbed up onto one of the desks and started dancing provocatively, the others following suit. Color changing lights shone from above, adding to the club-like vibe Anko's 'entertainment' gave off.

"Want me to take it off, boys?" Naruko called down to the crowd, tugging on her corset.

"YEAH!" Kiba roared.

"You asked for it." Naruko giggled, unhooking her top, letting her breasts bounce freely, before she tossed the corset to the crowd.

Yuko and Onnasuki clung to one another as they danced, tongue-kissing and touching each other provocatively.

"If you wanna see more skin from these girls, let's see more skin off YOU girls!" Onnasuki called, now groping the tall Amazon-like woman, who lifted Onnasuki off the dance floor and kissed her.

"Here ya go!" Anko called out, unzipping Sakura's dress and yanking it down, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Onnasuki grinned, yanking off the Amazon woman's bra, her huge boobs bouncing freely before being pressed against Onnasuki's.

* * *

Hinata, the scene at hand too intense for her, slipped from the room. Though this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who followed after her to an empty classroom.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" He asked, making Hinata yelp as she flinch with shock. She didn't think she was followed here.

"It's just... it's nothing." Hinata mumbled, fidgeting her fingers as usual. "It was just... I needed a bit of time to myself..."

"Oh..." said Naruto, feeling a bit awkward. "So, do you want me to leave?"

"N-no. It's alright. I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about..." said Hinata very nervously.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked at this statement. "What's up?"

"Um... well..." Hinata mumbled awkwardly, still fidgeting. "It's that... I don't feel comfortable with... with the rituals..."

"You mean the Virginity Ritual?" Naruto clarified. "What about it?"

"Um, I uh..." Hinata swallowed. "It bothers me that... that we're paired off randomly with our classmates to..." Her face turned bright red as she broke off in mid sentence.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed, sitting next to Hinata. "I kinda get where you're coming from. Knowing my luck, though, I'll end up having to do it with Anko-sensei in front of every ninja in the leaf."

"And... there's someone I want to save myself for..." Hinata quivered. "Someone who is really important to me."

"Who?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed. Typical oblivious Naruto.

"It's you." She said, Naruto's heart leaping.

"R-really? Why me?" he blinked.

"I've just... I always loved you..." Hinata swallowed again. "You always just get back up, no matter what. And... I've felt like giving up at times..." She remembered instances where her father demanded her to submit, to be cast aside, but she refused, inspired by the boy she admired most. "And you've always been on my mind, telling me not to quit, even if things look too tough to deal with..."

"Hinata..." Naruto breathed. He had no idea how deeply Hinata cared for him.

"And there's only one person I'm comfortable losing my... my virginity to. You." Hinata concluded, inching closer to Naruto.

"You know, it's funny..." Naruto chuckled. "You say that I've inspired you never to give up, but you're the reason I've made that vow to begin with."

"What?" Hinata blinked, not understanding what Naruto meant.

"It was a long time back. I only remembered it recently," said Naruto, smiling. "But one time, a bunch of these jounin were kicking the crap out of me, and I still have no idea why, but they just made me hate myself so much. And when they almost knocked me unconscious, I tried to kill myself with a kunai one of them dropped, but there was someone who stopped me, someone who told me not to give up on life. You."

"Wha? I did that?" Hinata gasped, bewildered. It was so long ago, she was only now barely remembering it.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Anyway... You know, for a long time, I had a real thing for Sakura. She was so pretty, and sophisticated, and smart..." Hinata felt a little disheartened for some reason as Naruto complemented Sakura in such a way. "But ever since that day... when we did the portrait together, I couldn't understand it, but all I could think about was you..."

Hinata flushed bright red. She remembered that day all too well. The day when she and Naruto had to pose nude together for a portrait drawn by Shikamaru.

"And ever since then, I've felt myself wanting to be with you more and more." Naruto continued. "So... I think... I think I love you too." Hinata flinched at these words. He really said them. He actually said those words out loud to her. Overjoyed, her eyes began to water and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Naruto." She cried out. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Was the only thing Naruto could say, and even then he felt so stupid that this was all that could come from his mouth.

"Can I ask something of you, Naruto?" Hinata whispered, shakily unzipping her jacket.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Take me..." Hinata almost begged, pulling Naruto into a deep, loving kiss, the warmth of his mouth intermingling lovingly into her own. "I want you to have my virginity. No one else."

"But..." Naruto bleated feebly. He didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. "Is... is that really what you want?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded, determination in her pale eyes. "Please, be gentle with me..."

"Y-yeah..." Naruto mumbled stupidly, taking off his own jacket and pulling Hinata back into a deep, tongue-filled kiss. He lifted her shirt slowly, making to confirm if it was okay to do so. Hinata brought her hands to Naruto's shirt, pulling it up. This was enough for him. He pulled Hinata's shirt up over her head and placed it on one of the desks beside them, Hinata doing the same with Naruto's. Hinata unhooked her bra, letting her large breasts free, and the two pressed their chests together in a loving embrace.

"_His body, it's so... so nice..." _Hinata thought, unable to think of words to describe what she was feeling as her hands moved across Naruto's ridged, somewhat muscular physique. _"Is this what a man feels like?"_

"_She's... she's amazing..." _Naruto thought, still feeling really stupid as his hands felt Hinata's soft, smooth skin, and her young yet large, plump, and firm breasts were pressed against his chest.

Hinata lay down on the floor, Naruto mounting over top of her, both young hearts pounding fast and hard. Naruto pulled Hinata's pants slowly down before putting them in the pile with the rest of their clothes, then he slid her panties down her smooth, beautiful legs. They looked like the same panties that he returned to her those many months before. He kissed her again, one hand caressing her soft, pale cheek, the other on her breast, its feel unlike any other.

Hinata reached down, pulling Naruto's pants and boxers down together, blushing an even deeper crimson as her eyes fell on his member. Anko had compared the size of his penis to a dildo in her collection, but that seemed hard for her to believe now, seeing its length and thickness. Naruto's mouth broke away from Hinata's as he asked her uncertainly,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am." Hinata answered, her voice shaky, but her mind more determined than it ever was.

Naruto nodded, swallowing before carefully rubbing Hinata's clit. She moaned quietly as he gently massaged her nether regions, which soon started to moisten. She wished he would simply penetrate her. This foreplay only gave her too much time to think about what was to come, about how much it would hurt to be penetrated for the first time.

Naruto gave one last look at Hinata. Her body was... there was really no other word for it... perfect. He had seen grown women naked before, Anko, Naruko, Onnasuki, but there was something about Hinata that enticed him. Feeling that he was giving himself too much time for second thoughts, he positioned himself over Hinata carefully, pushing the tip of his cock slowly into her, making Hinata moan out. Naruto withdrew the head and pushed it back in, this time, pressing a little deeper.

After withdrawing again, Hinata gave him a nod, as though telling him it was okay to do what he was thinking, and he thrust his dick into her pussy, breaking her solid virgin barrier, making a little blood trickle out from her vagina as she screamed from the sharp pain. She was hurting, but at the same time, she felt more pleasure than she had ever felt. Now she finally understood what Anko had been telling her;

" _Lesbian sex always great, but there's really nothing better than a man's cock inside you!"_

"I'm alright." She assured Naruto, who froze, alarmed by her pained scream. "Please, go on!"

Naruto didn't feel comfortable, he thought he was hurting her, but he continued anyway, thrusting his cock back in and back out repeatedly. Hinata gripped him tightly as her eyes watered more she moaned loudly, her pain giving way to pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

Naruto too was feeling like never before. Though only one 'small' appendage was inside her perfect body, his entire body was alight with pleasure. He thought that nothing could ever get better than Anko's and Naruko's boobjobs and blowjobs, but he understood now how greatly mistaken he really was. Suddenly, as his sense of ecstasy mounted, a pressure built up in his member.

"Hinata, I..."

"I know. Please, let it all out inside me!" Hinata moaned. Naruto pushed hard against her one final time, thrusting his dick as far into her as it could possibly go, before he came inside of her, and Hinata whimpered from pure ecstasy as she was filled with Naruto's warm cum. Everything in those last few minutes was unlike anything she could have ever imagined, and she too ejaculated all over the floor.

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto whispered, embracing Hinata lovingly.

"I love you too, Naruto." Hinata responded, pressing Naruto's head to her breasts and began to cry tears of joy. "I'm so happy..." She and Naruto fell asleep where they lay, happier than they had been in all their young lives.

* * *

Only minutes later, Anko and Yahiko burst into the same classroom, practically sucking their faces off as they stripped each other of clothes, before they stopped, realizing they weren't alone in the room.

"Another room, maybe?" Yahiko suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah. Just one thing first, though..." said Anko, taking off her coat and throwing it over the two children as a blanket. "Don't want them to catch cold now."

"You know, I don't think that you would have done anything like that about a year ago." Yahiko smiled, amazed with the progress he saw in his best love friend.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment." Anko snapped, feeling awkward at that kind of talk. They both left the room in search of another.

* * *

All throughout the academy, everyone, teacher, student, stripper, had finally thrown aside their senses of modesty and threw themselves into the party. Even Sasuke, who had about four bottles of sake shoved down his throat, was dancing up alongside Naruko, swaying about clumsily as he dropped his pants.

"I thought he'd be a lot bigger..." Sakura muttered loftily, also under the influence of alcohol.

"'ey, Sakura? Do you know why we ever stopped being friends?" Ino asked, taking a feeble swallow of beer. "Why'd we have to become enemies?

"I dunno..." Sakura stammered, unable to keep her head up straight. "I think... emo boy had somethin' to do with it..."

"I love you, Sakura..." Ino said dreamily, the redness in her face indicating that this was the booze speaking. "Let's never fight again!" She gave Sakura a sloppy, amateur kiss.

"You know what?" Sakura sighed. She wasn't quite as intoxicated as Ino was, but so that she could see where her drunken friend was coming from, she snagged the beer can from Ino's hand and chugged it down until she was in as big of a stupor as she was. "Fuck Sasuke! Let's kiss on it!"

And with that, the newly reunited friends joined in a very alcohol-influenced kiss, tongues rolling about inside each other's mouths. They both fell flat on the floor, which didn't hinder their drunken make-out session.

"You... you know what I've always wanted to try?" Sakura swayed. "Let's kiss with our pussies."

"Yeah. Something only girls could do..." Ino agreed, throwing off all of her clothes before pressing her pussy against Sakura's, who was already totally disrobed.

They each swayed side to side, their vaginas being pleasured in symmetry as they 'kissed.' Ino put her legs between Sakura's, and gyrated up and down, both girls moaning loudly. Sakura imitated the motion, mounting both her's and Ino's pleasure immensely before they both squirt across each other.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" Ino mused drunkenly, pushing Sakura's legs apart and digging her face deep into her friend's pussy, Sakura bucking around mindlessly as she found herself in a throe of ecstasy she couldn't understand.

"Something's happening! I'm gonna overflow!" Sakura blurted stupidly before juices squirt from her nether regions, Ino swallowing it and licking her lips.

"So delicious." She smirked. "Sakura, do me now! You gotta try it!" Sakura shrugged and ate her friend out, nipping at her clitoris and licking the insides of her friend until she too came, and Sakura swallowed.

"It is delicious..." She smiled dimly before fainting on top of Ino, who was drooling much unlike herself.

* * *

"I... I never knew how amazing it could be..." Emi stuttered as she lay exhausted, smelling of ejaculant as the Amazon woman finished giving her lesbian pleasure like she never felt before. "You're amazing! Who are you...?"

"I'm Nikia." She smiled pleasantly. Emi never would have thought such a woman, whose body was etched with scars, whose eyes were bright gold like a snake's, whose body was tall and extremely muscular, who looked like a humanoid tiger, could possibly be so cute and gentle to her. "But you can call me Kiki, if you like."

"Thanks... Kiki..." Emi yawned, falling asleep from exhaustion.

"No problem at all, Emi." Nikia smiled warmly, hugging Emi lovingly against her bosom, which was being groped by two women behind her.

"You look like mother and child." Yuko giggled, rubbing her cheek against Nikia's.

"So adorable!" Onnasuki smiled, doing the same cat-like gesture to Nikia's other cheek.

All three women, nude from their strip tease, joined together in a three-way lesbian kiss. Nikia carefully placing Emi into a nest of discarded clothing before continuing her lesbian threesome.

* * *

"Overall..." Anko smiled, only now starting to get tipsy. "I'd say this party was a success."

She looked around the academy at the party guests, most of which super intoxicated or drowsy from their exhausting fun. Sasuke was snoring in his boxers, marker drawings all over him, reading things like;

"_Tiny cock here," _with an arrow pointing in the direction of his crotch.

Miho was jerking Shino and Shikamaru off with male masturbators. Naruko, completely nude and dead tired from her performance, was asleep in a lofty doggy-style position, Kiba also snoring, his dick still plunged into her ass. Yahiko, exhausted from his rounds of intense sex with Anko, was currently wearing her fishnet bodysuit, which Anko put on him as a prank for when he awoke. Chouji was one of the only ones still awake, though starting to nod off as he continued to pig out at the snack bar. And Nikia, Onnasuki, and Yuko, who had finished their ultimate three-way, now settled down, splaying across the floor around Emi.

"Huge Success. This was a triumph." Anko complemented herself as she sipped down another cup of sake as she masturbated, watching the clock for the counted down the new year.

"Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She shouted, some of the few people still awake giving mumbled calls of,

"Happy New Year."

"And with..." Anko concluded, continuing to jack herself off until she came on the yuri trio. "That. I have closure on the old year." She stuck the last finished sake bottle up her pussy before lying down and falling fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning was full of headaches and confusion as everyone awoke. Sasuke had already left the scene, no doubt to wash "Imma Dumbfuck Emo!" Off of his forehead. Ino and Sakura were laying in a hung over heap together, mouths together. Naruko was looking around for her little brother, while Kiba was getting bruised by Miho, who he tried to fuck while she was asleep. The teachers were trying to get their throbbing heads out of the clouds, Yahiko gave Anko a kiss on the cheek, asking for another round, and Emi was being given a good morning hug by the yuri trio.

* * *

In another room, Naruto and Hinata were just waking up on their first day without virginity, smiling to one another.

"Are you feeling alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, still thinking that he hurt her.

"I'm perfectly fine." Hinata giggled, kissing her knuckle-headed lover.

"Hey, where are our clothes?" Naruto blinked, looking up at the desk where they piled their clothes last night, only to find them all gone.

"What? Where are they?" Hinata squealed, getting up and wrapping herself in Anko's coat.

Indeed, almost everyone who attended the party was searching for their clothes except for Onnasuki, who came already nude. Anko just laughed as people scurried this way and that searching for missing clothes.

"Happy Nude Year, everyone!" She cheered before taking another sip of sake.

**['Nude Year's Special: End]**

**I noted before, this is NOT canon to the rest of the story. It's just a fun little special I wrote. So, no, Naruto and Hinata have not done it yet, and Ino and Sakura are not a couple. Although...**

**Anyway, awesome news! Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style has finally reached up to 100 total reviews! This is also a current best for my fanfictions to date, so I'm quite pleased of this little achievement. Thank you all to my first 100 reviewers. You're my most valuable fans ^^ Everyone who reviewed AFTER 100 is worthless to me. And will only become as valuable as the others when I have 200. So tell your friends. :P**

**Special thanks to Mattwilson83 for permission to use his OCs Yuko and Miho, to Sketchfan for permission to use his OC Nikia, and Cloud Link Zero for permission to use his OC Yahiko.  
**

**Happy Nude Year, everyone!**


End file.
